The Complete Ending of Duel Monster Spirit Day
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. The Dark Magician Girl left Duel Academy after Duel Monster Spirit Day and went back to the Afterlife where she became regular Mana again. How does her Pharaoh feel about her potential affections for Syrus? AtemxMana and one-sided SyrusxMana.


The Complete Ending of Duel Monster Spirit Day

**Author's Note: Okay, I admit it. I was inspired by episode 42 in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when the Dark Magician Girl dueled against Jaden (she should have won in my book). This is what happened after that episode ended. I'm sad. I haven't seen many good fics recently.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

* * *

The Dark Magician Girl faded from Jaden's and Syrus's view and disappeared back to the Dominion of the Beasts with a smile on her face. Once there, she sighed and clapped her hands together with joy. She had so much fun today with the duel and the crowds cheering her on. She made a portal in front of her and slipped through it, her skin and hair darkening, and her clothes changing to a cream-colored cloth.

When she appeared on the other end of the portal, she shook out her now-brown locks and looked around her. She was in a desert setting and ahead of her were the stone steps that lead up into the palace that she had been acquainted with for about 5,000 years. Her real name was Mana but she was also known as the Dark Magician Girl and "Mahad's failed apprentice" by Seto. She skipped up the stairs and navigated her way through the palace, searching for someone. She was surprised that she hadn't run into him already. She snapped her fingers in realization and took off again.

After much running, she turned into a grand hallway that was well-designed and tiptoed past all the closed doors, searching for one in particular. When she found it, she gently pushed on the door, which opened easily, and slipped inside.

"Mahad's mad at you," said a baritone voice from behind her.

Mana turned around and easily found the source sitting on his bed and gazing out the open balcony window, his back to her. She smiled at the back of her Pharaoh's head and walked toward him, climbing up onto his bed and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Mahad's usually mad at me," she pointed out, "Especially when I mess up my spells."

"He was furious with you earlier," Atem said in that same, emotionless tone.

"Because I went to the realm of the living and interacted with living, breathing, possibly-perverted strangers?" she asked as she hugged him tighter.

"Yes," he answered.

"You're mad at me too?"

"I was worried about you," Atem said evasively.

"You're not being completely open with me Atem," Mana whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm.... You're right... I'm not," he murmured and leaned back into her arms, staring off into the distance, "Mana... do you really like Syrus Truesdale?"

"What? Syrus? Why do you ask?" she asked perplexed.

"You told him you did," Atem responded as he glanced up at her, "And then you kissed him right here," he said, indicating his left cheek with his forefinger.

"You were watching me?" she asked, blushing slightly at the thought of Atem watching her all day.

"I couldn't let anything bad happen to you," he explained, feeling slightly guilty, "Mana, I've been courting you for years now and I know you better than any other man, alive or dead, but what I have never been able to figure out is if the way that the Dark Magician Girl acted was just holographic programming or if that was really you....." he trailed off, not sure how else to end his sentence.

"Atem!" Mana exclaimed with surprise, "Are you actually jealous??"

Atem sighed in defeat, "I guess I am."

Mana stared at him for a few seconds before she turned him slightly and pushed him backwards onto the bed mattress. She smiled at him when she saw the startled look on his face and she lowered her head down towards him as he raised his own to meet hers until their lips met and they kissed. She felt Atem wrap his arms around her waist and he pulled her down on top of him, still kissing her. Mana pulled away from him slightly when she felt that her lungs would burst if she didn't start to breathe again soon, and rolled sideways off of him, laying on her back next to him.

"Atem, I waited 5,000 years for you to join us. A woman has to be pretty devoted to wait that long, you know. Most of them can't do it, even in their own lifetime. And now you're worried that some kid barely in his teen years is gonna take me away from you? He doesn't even know me as Mana and the only reason he even knows_ of_ me is because I'm the Dark Magician Girl and apparently the hottest Duel Monster in the game," she added and smiled when she saw a faint blush spreading through his cheeks, and covered his hand lying on his chest, squeezing it tightly, "No one and no thing is ever gonna come between us Atem and you will always have my love."

Atem turned on his side and slid his arms around her slender waist, pulling her into him and gently kissing the top of her head, "Thank you for the reassurance," he whispered tenderly, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's okay," she said as she snuggled up to him, "May I stay here for the night?"

Atem chuckled a little and pulled the covers up over them, "Let's hope Mahad doesn't barge in here tomorrow morning or he'll get the wrong idea."

* * *

_And that's what I believe could have happened at the end of episode 42 after the Dark Magician Girl left Duel Academy. Well it's possible! Atem's been officially dead in the Afterlife for 10 years now!_


End file.
